1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fastening structure and an electrical connector using the fastening structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Please refer to FIGS. 1, 2 and 3, which show an electrical connector of the prior art. The electrical connector is used for connecting a chip module 500 to a circuit board 600. The electrical connector includes an upper metal shell 100 and a base 200 that are movably connected together, and a rod 300 that is used for fixing the upper metal shell 100 with the base 200. The chip module 500 is placed on the base 200 and the upper metal shell 100 is rotated to make the upper metal shell 100 press the chip module 500. Then, the rod 300 is rotated to make a pressing part 301 of the rod 300 press on the upper metal shell 100, and an operating part 302 of the rod 300 is fastened to a tongue-shaped flake 201 of the base 200. Thereby, the chip module 500 is firmly fastened to the electrical connector. However, when the rod 300 is rotated to make the upper metal shell 100 press on the chip module 500, the chip module 500 is easily warped. Therefore, the electrical connector is damaged and cannot work normally.